Ray Striker
Ray Striker is Masamune Kadoya's Beyblade. The beast inside of it is that of a unicorn. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters It battled Galaxy Pegasus and lost 4 times. After many attempts, it finally won, but Masamune decided not to battle Gingka again, seeing that he had grown more powerful from bonding with Pegasus. In episode 3, It teamed up (sort of) with Galaxy Pegasus to face Aquario and Thermal Lacereta. although both Gingka and Masamune both aimed for the more powerful Lacereta, they won by knocking out Aquario by accident. In episode 4, It battled Flame Sagittario and won by teleporting behind Sagittario and hitting it out of the stadium. It later battled Flame Libra, and when it seemed all was lost, it used Lightining Sword Flash '''to cut through Libra's special move and defeat it. During Gingka and Da Xiang's battle in episode 7, Masamune realized that Da Xiang was trying to trick Gingka into revealing his true power, so he launched Striker to disrupt the battle. In episode 8, it battled Virgo on the Great Wall of China and after a close battle, part of the wall collapsed on Striker, casuing Masamune to lose. In episode 9, It had a rematch with Poison Virgo, which Zhou Xing had remodeled. Masamune had gon through training to increase his focus, so by focusing all of it power into one point, Striker broke off a piece of Virgo, causing it to be offbalanced. Masamune was then able to win the battle. In episode 15, it was used to clear an avalanche blocking Masamune's train, and later to battle Puten's unnamed beyblade. It won the battle with ease. In episode 16, It took on Gravity Perseus and both of the Grand Ketos along with Galaxy Pegasus and Flame Libra. Libra was defeated early on, but Masamune and Gingka combined powers to cut through Cetus' tidal wave. However, they were both defeated by Perseus. In episode 17, It took part in a training battle with Earth Eagle against Galaxy Pegasus and Flame Libra. Since none of the bladers could cooperate, Madoka called the match a draw in a fit of anger. Later on, it battled Virgo (Zhou Xing had changed the fusion wheel back) and Rock Giraffe along with Galaxy Pegasus, but the match ended in a tie. In episode 20 it battled Vulcan Horuseus and lost, even though it forced Nile to use all of his power. In episode 23 it temaed up with Galaxy Pegasus to battle Rock Leone and Vulcan Horuseus. Striker battled Horuseus for the majority of the battle, and was able to defeat it by combining its power with Pegasus. In episode 27, it battled Grand Capricorne and matched most of its power, until Klaus unleahed his true strength. Striker had used up all its energy and lost to Capricorne. Special Attacks * Purple Lightning Flash'''''(Lightning Sword Flash ): ''Charges Ray Striker with purple lightning and rams the opposing bey. Game Ray Striker was released in wave 5. It is an attack type Beyblade. Trivia *In the English dub, it is sometimes called by its Japanese name, "Unicorno" due to an error in translation. *The beast inside Striker is similar to the beast inside Pegasus. **Because of the above, it is very similar to Galaxy Pegasus. Gallery aurora rox.jpg|Ray Unicorno Aurora Rox version Striker(2).jpg Ray (3).jpg D125 (2).jpg CS(2).jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Attack Beys Category:S